Sin talento en el amor
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Logan se creyó un hombre con mala suerte en el amor hasta que conoció a Peter Maximoff, entonces, lo confirmó.


**Sin talento en el amor**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _X-Men: First Class_ pertenecen a **Stan Lee** , **Jack Kirby,** **Matthew Vaughn** , **Gregory Goodman** , **Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox** y **Marvel Entertainment;** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Logan se creyó un hombre con mala suerte en el amor hasta que conoció a Peter Maximoff, entonces, lo _confirmó._

* * *

Logan nunca se había considerado un hombre con suerte en el amor, por eso, procuraba que sus _romances_ duraran sólo una noche o incluso menos, a veces horas dependiendo de lo inspirado que estuviera o _minutos_ según las circunstancias.

Sobraba decir que todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Jean, con su hermoso cabello rojo sujeto en la parte posterior de la cabeza, envuelta en su bata de laboratorio, moviéndose de un lado a otro de su consultorio con su cuello de cisne al descubierto. Ciertamente, Logan imaginó en un principio que sería una compañera maravillosa en la cama, pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que se _conformaría_ con sólo acariciar su cabello o inhalar profundo hasta llenarse los pulmones con la nota delicada de su perfume.

El amor era un terreno peligroso para un soldado, pero más para un Arma X, sólo que prefirió ignorar ese detalle y dejó crecer sus sentimientos, luego Scott, Magneto y Phoenix entraron a la ecuación y la vida de Logan se fue a la mierda mientras la de Jean se desvanecía en el aire. Gracias a él y su estúpida mutación.

Tras la muerte de Jean, tuvo que pasar _bastante_ tiempo antes de que Logan pudiera observar sus garras de nuevo sin sentirse asqueado de su propio cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando vio a Mariko por primera vez, siendo abofeteada por su padre y después abrazada por Yukio, creyó que era hermosa, bella en un sentido muy peculiar. Ojos rasgados y oscuros, cabello negro y un cuerpo esbelto, piel muy blanca y una voz dulce que hacía que a Logan se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo.

Poco a poco, ella se ganó un lugar en su pecho, rodeado de la violencia de los yakuza que la estaban persiguiendo. Por ella, llevó a su cuerpo al límite, sufriendo, sintiendo dolor, mucho dolor. Pero podía decir que valió la pena sin dudar.

Gracias a ella, se vio listo para dejar ir a Jean.

Lástima que después tuvo que dejarla ir a ella también.

* * *

Logan había creído que después de ellas dos no habría nadie más. Estaba listo para poner en huelga a su corazón y seguir con los pequeños romances que hacían feliz a su cuerpo, pero entonces _lo_ conoció.

Y se enamoró de nuevo.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana, con un cielo gris y tormentoso al otro lado de la ventana. Hilos de agua resbalando por el cristal.

De rodillas sobre la cama, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, Peter jadeó, mordiendo la funda blanca. Buscó a tientas una de las manos de Logan y entrelazó sus dedos. Logan gruñó sobre su cuerpo antes de morderle el cuello.

—¡No eres una bestia para hacer algo como eso! —exclamó Peter, estremeciéndose de dolor y placer: estaba seguro de que luciría una bonita marca de dientes durante sus clases de la mañana. El pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara.

—¡Sí lo soy! —jadeó Logan, hundiéndose todavía más, arrancando una queja de labios de Peter, mezclada con una risa. Logan lamió su cuello, por encima de la marca de dientes: ¿qué más le daba si los otros se daban cuenta? Ambos eran adultos—. Los dos sabemos —respiró— que sí lo soy.

Peter se carcajeó, el movimiento de su cuerpo le puso fin a la conversación.

* * *

Más tarde, Peter dejó de besarlo para salir de la cama a toda velocidad. Literal. Entró al cuarto de baño un segundo y al siguiente salió empapado y oliendo a jabón, con una toalla atada a la cintura.

—Levántate, animal, es hora de empezar el día.

Logan rió en contra de su voluntad y obedeció.

Sí, demonios, amaba a ese muchacho y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cuidarlo y mantenerlo a su lado.


End file.
